Valentine's Day
by chippo843
Summary: It all started with a huge delivery, but a failed attempt to surprise Kuroko on Kise's part. Aomine and Kagami even had to come to fix the mess. What in the world did you do this time Kise? Dedicated to PigeonWife and my attempt for some OT4 love (AoKagaKiKuro)?


**-Valentine's Day-**

When Kuroko stepped out his house, he was rather shock to find a huge red heart shaped box by his entrance, even though it didn't show on his face.

He managed to glance at a leaving truck before it disappeared from his line of sight. The blue haired youth sighed inwardly for he didn't even get the chance to ask the deliverers who it came from.

'I guess I'll just have to look for the tag then.'

He moved forward, and began inspecting the box, only to find a small card that said:

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Now he really didn't know what to do with the thing for, judging by the size, he won't be able to carry it. Kuroko decided to call someone in to help him out. He began to start with his blonde ex-teammate.

However, the moment he pressed the call button, he heard a familiar ring tone. It was close... _really_ close.

Kuroko looked around for the source, and sure enough, the sound was coming from inside the box.

Without any hesitation, he took off the cover and was greeted with a gigantic heart shaped chocolate.

"... Kise-kun?" The blue haired male questioned with uncertainty, as he stood before the large object.

"Kuuuurooookooooocchiiiiii!~~" The other male exclaimed, which confirmed the latter's suspicion.

"What are you doing inside the chocolate, Kise-kun?"

Kuroko thought about asking how the blonde got inside, but discarded it almost immediately.

It was Kise after all. The male did tend to come up with such antic ideas.

"Uwaaaaah! Kurokocchi! I can't get out! Help!"

The latter sweat dropped. "What happened?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I can't seem to move my arms to break out of the chocolate! Help!" Kise cried out, as the chocolate was shook here and there.

"... Should I start cutting it?"

"NOO! Don't cut up my heart Kurokocchi!" The blonde wailed, making the latter sweat drop more at the predicament he was in.

"Then what do you want me to do, Kise-kun? I can't eat a lot to get you out."

"..."

Kuroko sighed, and went forward to begin his task of eating a way out for the blonde — quite literally.

It was minutes until the blue haired one spoke after a large amount of bites, for him that is.

"I really can't, Kise-kun. I'm going to call Aomine-kun, and Kagimi-kun to help out."

He didn't bother hearing the other's response as he began dialing in the other two.

It took another set of minutes when Aomine and Kagami came at the same time. Immediately, the two noticed the humongous chocolate.

"Whoa! Is this the emergency you were talking about, Tetsu?" The dark blue haired male exclaimed in question, and received a nod of affirmation.

"Kise-kun is stuck inside, but he refuse to allow me to cut it."

"How did he-" Kagami stopped himself for the trio already knew that that's just how the blonde was.

"Anyway, could you two eat a way out for him? I've had my share, and I can't eat anymore."

"Such a pain." The two males groaned before they got to their job.

To motivate them, they even made it into a contest where who ever got Kise out wins. They ate their side of the chocolate messily, making Kuroko think that after all the years that had passed; the trio was still the same always. You'd think they'd grow up a bit or something, in terms of manners at least.

It came to the point that it was Kagami that ate more, allowing the blonde to be free from the sweets trap.

"Hah! I won!" The red haired announced proudly.

"Hmph, it just proved how much of a glutton you are," Aomine retorted, and received a glare in return.

Before it escalated to a fight, Kise's outburst of freedom interfered, returning their attention back to the matters at hand. The blonde hugged Kuroko with a fountain of tears coming out of his eyes.

"Kurokocchi! I thought that I would never be able to see you again! Trapped in that prison!"

"Kise-kun, I can't breathe," the smaller male managed to say and made the latter release him with an apologetic note.

The lighter blue haired sighed, "You really shouldn't get so overexcited in these things."

Kise showed a flabbergasted expression. "B-but, if it's for Kurokocchi, then, it's necessary of course!" He turned to the other two males, "Right, guys?"

Aomine and Kagami thought pensively before speaking out their own opinions.

"If it's for Tetsu, then it's fine."

"Same. Kuroko is the only exception," Kagami followed.

"See!"

Though, the red haired continued, "But, something simpler would be best."

Aomine nodded, "For Testu, this," pointing at the half eaten chocolate, "Is too much for him."

At that, Kise's imaginary puppy ears drooped and his tail wilted.

"Kurokocchi," he said, turning his attention back to the smaller male.

"Do you... Do you not like it? I mean, I failed but..." His voice was quieting as went on, feeling small and worried about the other's opinion.

Kuroko stared with his usual blank look as he contemplated a proper response.

"... Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun are right," he started.

His statement made the blonde flinch and his energy become more attracted to the negative zone of despair.

"Although... I do appreciate the thought." Kise looked at him hopeful teary eyes, his energy slowly coming back to him.

"Next year, just make sure not to do something like this again." The blue haired warned, earning him a nod from the latter.

Then, Kuroko did the most shocking the trio had ever seen

Kuroko couldn't help the content smile escape his lips as he said, "Thank you for the gift... Ryouta."

Kise was blow away in massive proportions, unable to take the explosion that occurred in his heart from the adorableness the other had just shown. The other two could only stare in shock, struck dumbfounded.

Kuroko advanced towards Kagami until he stood in front of him. "Kagami-kun," he called, taking the latter out of his stupor.

"Would you make something out this?" He asked, pointing towards the half-sized chocolate.

The red haired shrugged his shoulders in compliance. "Sure. How about a cake?"

He saw a nod, and turned to Aomine. "Help me bring the thing inside."

"Tch, whatever."

"I'll help out too!" Kise exclaimed.

And so, the three brought the item inside, and Kagami got to work on the cake while the two converse with the smaller one as they wait.

Needless to say, the day was celebrated with a lot of chocolate. Enough that the four will get sick when they look at a chocolate bar.

Well, that's Valentine's for you~

* * *

I dedicate to PigeonWife! Happy Valentine's day!

There's going to be one more fic I have that'll be for post-Valentine. Hopefully, it's good enough for this one is such a short and _strange_ drabble. I mean, where's the love? There needs to be more!

Hope you enjoy reading this bizarreness~

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
